


Pitch Black: Neverending Strife

by thenightetc



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid about Pitch trying to drive a wedge between Jack and the rest of the Guardians, set to a nicely menacing song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Black: Neverending Strife

The song is [the ArtAttack remix of H8_Seed’s “Neverending Strife”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUBkPQ2Zwrc), an MLP filksong about Discord. I cut out quite a lot of it to vid to, so definitely check out the full thing.


End file.
